Bleach: Soul Wrought of Terra Corrupt
by Tawsie
Summary: Yes, it is a weird name but it ties in with the story as a whole, I hope.For thoses of you who may wonder how I came up with it, I never. Its a quote from DoC: FFVII.This my take on a Bleach story. It will include known characters and characters I made.


Chapter 1: A Pure World

"Good Morning, Ichi-go!" Ichigo raised his head from his pillow, letting out a yawn before, Crash! He was smacked in the face by his Dad. Ichigo quickly turned, red faced. "What do you think your doing! Is that a way to greet your only son!?!?" Ichigo bellowed, as his Father smirked, raising one finger in the air. "Its the only way for the number one fatrher to show his affection to his son!" Isshin called out triumphantly, as he looked down at Ichigo, smiling incontrollably.  
"What kinda messed up way of parenting is that!?!?" Ichigo replied, as he got to his feet and walked towards Isshin.  
"Its the best!" Isshin remarked as he elbowed Ichigo in the face.  
"Oh you wanna go, huh!?!" Ichigo exclaimed, as him and Isshin began to fight. Punches, kicks, headbutts, arm locks and legs locks were on display until Ichigo's door burst open.  
"You two! What are you doing!?!" Karin yelled, "Yuzu is waiting patienly downstairs to eat, while you two are up here fighting like a bunch of kids!" Ichigo and Isshin stopped fighting, looking red-faced as the turned to Karen.  
"I'm sorry." They both muttered in unison, bowing their heads.  
"Good now come down stairs and eat." Karin said, turning and leaving the vicinity of Ichigo's door and then down the stairs. Isshin was first to his feet, walking to the door, he stopped and turned around. "Remember Ichigo..." He began but was cut off as Ichigo flew towards him, kicking him in the jaw.  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of your messed up parenting advice! It doesn't work!" Ichigo shouted, stomping on his father's body as he said this. Ichigo grunted before leaving and going down for breakfast. Isshin slowly raised his head, "Mother, why do I have to take this kind of abuse? Has our kids out grown me?"  
"Get down here Dad!" Karin yelled from the bottom of the stairs, causing Isshin to spring to his feet, rush out of Ichigo's room and leap down the stairs.

The Kurosaki family was now sitting at the table, eating breakfast on a Saturday morning. The TV was on but no one was paying attention to it. Karin was concentrating on her food and Yuzu was doing the dishes from making the food. Ichigo and Isshin's were locked on one another, they appeared to be having a silent food eating contest. "Jeez, why can't you two just get on?" Karin remarked, looking up from her food.  
"Yeah, you two have been fighting more and more recently." Yuzu agreed, as she had finished the washing up and returned to the table.  
"Its his fault!" Ichigo and Isshin said at the same time, springing up from the table and pointing at one another. "Hey, its your fault! Stop copying me!"  
"We now interrupt you to bring you an important news bulletin!" The reporter on TV said, breaking up the commotion in the Kurosaki living room, as all attention turned towards the TV. "It was just down here that the incident has occurred." The news reporter explained, as she walked backwards, facing the camera. They both stopped and the camera changed from her to an empty street. "Hey, I know that street." Yuzu exclaimed, "Its where everyone shops but why is it empty? Thats strange."

"As many of you may have noticed, this is the busiest street in all of Karakura town but today it is unusually empty. Why? Because all of the shoppers mysteriously vanished."

"What!?!" Ichigo exclaimed, he had began to suspect follow play from a Hollow.

"Yes, that right. Everyone vanished in an instant at the same time, leaving behind all that they were doing but there is something strange about that too. All of the victim's belongings seemed to be piled in a corner on the opposite side of the street." The reported pointed and the camera switches focus, showing a pile of bags, food and various other belongings. Ichigo left the living room at this point and headed for his room. Isshin watched Ichigo leave from the corner of his eye. Ichigo entered his room and closed the door behind him, immediately moving to his wardrobe and opening it. He pulled out a pair of ragged jeans and a sleeved t-shirt. "Whats up Ichigo? Where are you going?"

Ichigo turned around to see the talking teddy bear, Kon. "I'm going out Urahara's shop, something strange is going on in town. A whole street of people vanished." He explained, quickly putting his clothes on.

"Since when did you care about what happened outside of your duties?" Kon teased, as he smiled mischievously.

"I don't know, to be honest." Ichigo replied, standing still and staring at the ceiling, "I have just been getting this feeling lately."

"Your pathetic." Kon declared, raising one of his furry paws, "I ought to knock that Ginger hair off of you shoulders!" Ichigo spun around at the last moment and dived for Kon. Kon leaped in the air, dodging Ichigo and landing on Ichigo's head. "Your also useless."

"I don't have time for this." Ichigo sighed, as he quickly turned and grabbed Kon by the head. He rummaged in his desk and pulled out sticky tape, he smiled. "Hey Ichigo! Don't you think about! I know where you sleep!" Kon threatened, as Ichigo swiftly stuck him to the wall, placing a final piece over Kon's mouth. Ichigo grinned, taking in a deep breath, Kon began to try and wriggle free but it wasn't happening. He knew what was coming next. "Yuzu! Why is your doll in my room?" Ichigo shouted, as Yuzu began walking up the stairs and then into Ichigo's room.

"Your right." She said, taking Kon off of the wall. "Why did you stick him there?" She turned around but Ichigo was already out of his room and at the front door. "Where are you going?" Isshin questioned, Ichigo quickly turned around.

"Its none of your business where I go." He replied coolly, as Isshin glared at him. Ichigo turned and opened the door then ran out.

Ichigo grinned a little as he ran down the street, taking the necessary turns to get to the Urahara Shop. "Aaaahhhh!" Ichigo stopped dead, the shriek of a young boy rung out through the day but no one else seemed to stir. "A spirit!" Ichigo thought, as he turned and ran towards the scream. It was in the local park, a little boy was being chased around by a worm-like Hollow. "Not now! I'm in a hurry!" Ichigo complained, as he grabbed his gift from Soul Society and exited his Human form, into a Shinigami. "Bad news Hollow. I have no time to play!" Ichigo said, swinging his sword through the air and rested it gently over his shoulder. "This ends now!" Ichigo declared, swinging his sword and leaping into the air. With one fell swoop, he chopped the Hollow's mask in half. The Hollow then began to break into little pieces and disperse, it's soul had been cleansed. The little boy had stopped running and looked at Ichigo with a mixture of awe and horror. "Don't worry." Ichigo began, "Your going home." He walked forward, spinning his sword around and planting the base of his hilt onto the boy's forehead. Ichigo removed his Zanpaktou and placed it on his back, it was instantly re-covered in bandages that matched his hilt wrap. The little boy disappeared in a ray of blue light. Ichigo got back into his Human form and made his way to the Urahara shop.

Ichigo made it to the Urahara Shop in a matter of moments after his encounter with a Hollow. He placed his hand on the wall and began to catch his breath. "You're late." A familiar voice said, Ichigo peered towards the shop and saw Ishida standing there, dressed in his Quincy attire. Chad was standing next to him. "Shut up. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked, as he had caught his breath and began to walk towards the shop. "There is a problem, Kurosaki." Ishida said. "You seen the news, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Thats why I am here."

"We both did too. That isn't normal, something is going on and we have to know what it is before we are neck deep in what ever it may bring."

"Well said." A voice from behind Ishida called out, Urahara Kisuke appeared a moment later. "I'm glad you all came here. We have a problem..."


End file.
